Current generators are electrical circuits used to produce currents with low variability that may be provided to other circuitry. It may be desirable for the current provided by the current generator to be insensitive to process, voltage, or temperature (PVT) variations. Electrical components' physical properties may change with changing temperature. For example, a resistance of a resistor may increase with increasing temperature. If the resistor is included in a current generator circuit, it may cause variations in the output current as temperature changes. Operational amplifiers and transistors may be used to compensate for temperature variations. Often many additional components are necessary for PVT compensation. This may lead to increases in component costs and increased layout area for the current generator. It may also increase the power consumption of the current generator.